


Sketches of You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hinata loves it, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other relationships - Freeform, Tattoo Artist Kageyama Tobio, Writer Hinata Shouyou, i still can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9989354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where Tobio doesn't have the guts to talk to a certain cute barista.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I've wanted to write a coffee shop / tattoo parlor AU in forever so I decided to combine the two because why not.  
> Kagehina is one of my OTPs and I never get tired of writing abiut them. I'm really excited about this story and I hope you'll like it!  
> Englisg is not my native language, sorry about the mistakes I may have.

Tobio sighed zipped up his jacket, shib=vering when the cold air met his skin. It was colder than it had been this morning, and he spent the whole day at "Crow's Tattoos" without noticing the change in temperature. He was hoping to get a job at the tattoo parlor which was one of the most popular tattoos and piercing shop in town, and while watching the staff tattoo and pierce the people who came to the shop was interesting and helped him to improve, he was exhausted. 

The only thing he ate today was the burger Nishinoya shoved in his hands while he was drawing (because apparently, "Lunch is the most important meal of the day, Kageyama-kun!") and his stomach was starting to ache from the lack of food.  
Tobio considered his options and decided to go for the unhealthy choice which was getting a couple of blueberry muffins at the café which wasn't far from his place before going home where he'll just eat instant ramen.

The walk to the café was peaceful, and Tobio let his thoughts wander to the conversation he had with Daichi, the owner of "Crow's Tattoos" earlier. He had been an apprentice at the shop for almost a year, and today Daichi told him that he was almost ready to be an official tattoo artist, which he was extremely excited about.

Ever since he was young, Tobio knew that he wanted to be an artist. To him, nothing felt as good as the feeling of paper under his hand and when he drew, it was as if the whole world had disappeared leaving him alone with emotions he poured into his paintings.   
His parents expected him to go to college and be a law or med student, but they had to accept that the only thing Tobio was truly passionate about was art and that when he thought about his future, drawing was the only thing he saw himself doing. He started college as an art major, keeping his mind on his studies without getting distracted by parties, friends or lovers like all the others students. It was hard sometimes, but Tobio was stubborn and he knew that he couldn't give up, not when it came to his dream.

The idea of being a tattoo artist came to him when his roommate showed up one day with a sleeve of black ink covering his arm. Tobio looked at the soft swirls, admired the way they traced images and words and at this exact moment, he knew that he wanted to do the same.

He remembered showing up at "Crow's Tattoos" for the first time, a week after graduation. Tobio showed up at the parlor half an hour after opening and told Daichi that he wanted to work here.

Becoming a tattoo artist turned out to be much more complicated that he thought. He had to become an apprentice and learn every step and step in the process of giving a tattoo, including sanitary rules and all that follows. Daichi Yachi and Nishinoya specialized in doing tattoos, while Yamaguchi and Oikawa were in charge of piercings. He watched them as they did their work, and he quickly learned the base of body modifications. Dealing with Oikawa's cockiness and Nishinoya's loud voice was hard sometimes but Tobio's co-workers were his best friends, and he couldn't imagine his life without them.

Before Tobio knew it, he was already at the café. He pushed the door open and embraced the warmth of the place. He took off his gloves and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check if he had any unread messages. He was still looking at his phone screen when he got to the counter and he was probably staring at it for a long time because the barista cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" 

Tobio looked up and immediately blushed. He was expecting to see the long-haired man who was usually behind the counter, but he was greeted instead by a red-haired guy who looked around his age.He had wild hair, light brown eyes and a wide smile that would have made him look childish if it wasn't for the lip ring he had on his lower lip that made him look more hot than cute.  
"Um, I..." Tobio avoided making eye contact with the barista who was still smiling at him and looked at the menu.

*Ok, stay calm Tobio*

Tobio hated coffee, and he usually ordered the cafe's hot chocolate since thy served it with little marshmallows but just as he was about to order it, he remembered the time when Oikawamocked him for ordering a five years old's drink.  
He definitely didn't want to look like a five-year-old in front of the really hot barista who was still waiting for him to order.

"Can I have two blueberry muffin and a black coffee, please?" 

Tobio blurted out his order and the redhead smiled even wider (how is that even possible?).

"Coming right up! Are you sitting here?" 

Tobio nodded and took out his wallet. He handed the barista his money and tried not to blush once again when their hands touched.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Tobio? Stop acting like a fifteen-year-old girl for goddamn-"

"Here is your order sir!" 

The barista's voice shook Tobio out of his thoughts and he quickly took the mug and the plate from the counter while muttering a thank you.

 

Tobio sat next to a table not far from the counter and took a bite from the muffin, savoring the sweet pastry. He ate the first muffin quickly considering how hungry he was, and he tore some of the sugar sachets that were in a small box on the table, pouring them in the coffee in hope of it making the beverage drinkable.

Tobio glanced at the counter and saw the cute barista talking with the silver-haired man who Tobio recognized as the manager of the cafe. He was laughing with his eyes closed and he looked beautiful even in the crappy lighting.  
Tobio took out his sketchbook and decided to try to draw the redhead like that before he would notice. He started to draw the round face and the small button nose glancing up to watch the was the guy's ears stuck out a little and the freckles on his cheeks. He only had time to draw the ginger's face before the manager nodded towards the tables next to Tobio, making the barista nod and come towards him with a wiping cloth in his hand.

Tobio shut closed his sketchbook and shoved it into his backpack, praying to god that no one noticed his drawing thinking he's a creep, and brought the mug to his lips, forgetting what was inside. 

He took a big gulp of the now lukewarm coffee, before coughing and forcing himself to swallow the bitter liquid.

*Well shit.*

"Are you okay?"

Tobio looked up in horror, seeing the hot barista looking down at him with a concerned face. 

*Fuck*.

"Um, yeah I just, drank too fast."

Tobio was definitely blushing now, and he tried to smile at the guy who was still looking worried.

"I'm fine." 

The barista smiled at him and told him that he was going to get him a glass of water. Tobio nervously started to eat the other muffin and took the glass of water with a shaking hand when the barista handed it to him.

"Thank you."

The man smiled once again and then went back to wiping the tables. For some reason, Tobio was disappointed in him not staying, but he quickly shook the thought away, telling himself to stop being ridiculous.

Tobio stayed there for another fifteen minutes(without touching the coffee), and stood up when he saw the time, feeling like he might fall asleep on the table at any moment.

He took his backpack and looked once again at the barista who was smiling at him. 

"Have a good evening!"

Tobio felt his cheeks reddening as he said "Good evening" back with a stutter, and he quickly got out of the cafe, making his way home.

He sighed and clenched his hands in his pockets, remembering the barista's soft smile and eyes, wondering if he'll see him again and thinking about how dumb he was for not even checking his nametag.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a little bit short since it was only the introduction, and it was also deleted while I tried to upload it which sucks but I hope you liked it!  
> Keep in mind that I am not a professional and know next to nothing abiut tattoos and piercings, hopefully I won't get anything wrong.  
> Kudos and reviews make my day so don't hesitate :)


End file.
